Heroes: The Elite Players and Dimension Travellers
by NomadChild
Summary: One day A young child finds a device that is only available in a game she dearly loved, taking it to school to show it her closest friends , they find out that they have been chosen to save the Hyperdimension, but then an accident happened and Celestia took action. (Cancelled)
1. Chapter 1

Not really the main character's P.O.V

Hello there my name is Sora Iwasaki...err...that was my net name...my name is Alexia Iwasaki, I'm Half-Filipino, Quarter-Japanese and Quarter-Korean I may be Filipino Japanese and Korean but my family just named me Alexia for Pete's sake I don't know! And I can speak casual Japanese and casual Filipino, Korean? Nah I'm REALLY bad at it, I'm an introverted kid but will sing in front of the class when asked, I can draw...a bit...I am in the Theater club for three reasons 1. I can sing 2. I can Dance 3. I can act, I can't really prove three.

This is my Friend Nathalie Yu, she is a K-pop lover and an Otaku like me, she may be in another class, but we are still friends, she is Half-Filipino Half-Chinese, but she can't talk in Chinese... and for God only knows reason I also don't know why she can't talk in Chinese! She is not introverted like me and she's a bit...chubby...yeah, oh yeah she is older than me for some months I call her Nat.

And this is Daniella Syeson, she is the youngest of us three and is in Nathalie's Class but the same club as me, not a fan of Japan or Korea she sticks with Philippines' music and TV series, she is Half-Filipino Half-Chinese too! Man she is NOT good in any languages other than Tagalog (Filipino), she's also the President of our class when we were grade 4, I call her Dan but people call her Ella.

Us three are grade 5 now and I am AGAIN staying up late, but not because of the net, because of HyperDimension neptunia Re;Birth 1 knowing HDN (hyperdimension neptunia) Victory, and knowing half of MK II I kinda wanted to know what they did to the super long first game, (never played it), I contined on the gameI laughed, good thing bro was a heavy sleeper (in fact I can hear him snoring) and My parents is outta the house working, I continued playing some more

Somewhere and in Somebody's P.O.V

"Is she the creator?" I asked

"Yeah and let's set it up after she sleeps...perfect she's saving and saving the game!"

"….."

Alexia's Room and Alexia's P.O.V

"Darn I'm tired as heck...should have studied for the test but oh well...*yawn*" I went to bed in 11 PM

Time Lapse: Morning 4:45 AM

"Wake up, your Blanc is-"

I wake up and shut the alarm...poor Blanc alarm of mine never finishes her sentence, suddenly remembered there was an assignment

"Shit" I quickly searched my bag for the math text book and then my pencil (do I use Pens? Heck no! My hand writing will get worse!)

4:50 AM

"Finished it" I went down my stairs and cooked Pancakes for my Big brother and me I set it on the table I went to the front of my bro's room "*Knock Knock* Bro? Wake up or I'll beat the crap outta yam!" yeah I'm rude to him only to him though

"*Thump* I'm awake!" sounds of him falling of his bed is so funny *door opens* "Stop threatening me!" "Nope!" we went to the dining room and ate the pancakes "Hey did you study?" "Yeah" "well then you gotta be ready for the real fucking deal cuz you know how hard High school is!" "Yeah yeah" we finished eating I went to my room and took a nice bath

I dried myself off and then put on my uniform...me and my bro don't attend the same school though... I went out the bath"*sigh* good times..." "You sound like a grandma" "I know stupid so called big brother of mine, AND GET OUTTA MY ROOM!" "Okay" and with that he went away

I fixed my bag took my MP4 and Custom Headphones that I have to hide once I'm in school, I was about to head out when something caught my eye beside my PS4 and large TV which is beside my PC...it's a handheld game console...but it looks like the N-Gear that was in Re;birth 2 and MK II..."don't have one of those..." I picked it up,

"It looks functional" I put it in my bag to show it to my friends...good thing my home room teacher is the nicest teacher in the school!

"Lex, let's go now!" "Coming!" We walked and parted ways on a crossroad; As soon as I arrive I called my friends, the Gaming club room.

"You two gotta see this thing! It's an N-Gear a handheld game console only in HDN! It looks functional too!"

"You called us for that simple thing?" Daniella asked, slightly angry.

"But wait I didn't hear anything about Japan releasing something like that! Turn it on!" Nathalie said to me.

"'Kay, lemme just turn it on" it started glowing "Uhh shit that was a bad move..."

"Hello Alexia, Nathalie and Daniella! I am the true goddess"

"Oh my fu-" "Don't curse!" "How should I react then?!"

"I need your help in something, please come to our Dimension, the Beta dimension" Dan and Nat stared at me with a 'WTF is she talking about?' face.

"...I don't know" I shrugged my shoulders.

"You will be teleported in 3...2...1...-"

"OH SHIT!"

"0..."

*input Re;birth 1 OP here*

We are falling

Dan's hair and eyes changed from black to Peach hair and blue eyes, She wore a white sweater and pink pleated skirt, and have thigh high socks with blue sneakers, and yellow version of Blanc's hat, She looks like she came from lowee, What the heck?!

Nat now have Brown hair and Maroon eyes...she also became slender, she's wearing a sailor uniform and Blue pleated skirt to go with it, and a beanie, her sailor uniform has an N logo on it, Planeptunian alert!

I now have Sky Blue hair and Lavender eyes under a white sleeveless hoodie is a black T-shirt, I also wore Dark blue shorts and black shoes. I had a digital looking belt on my waist. I have a choker with an AF logo on it, AF…? I feel like I've heard of it before….but where?

*End Re;birth 1 OP here*

"Alexia?" Dan called snapping me outta my thoughts

"We're still falling right?"

"Hell yeah we are! Do something you idiot!" Nathalie yelled to me

suddenly I spotted Jann/Lyan (ehem it's a girl) she has Blue hair slightly darker than mine and Purple eyes, she wears a black jacket with Blue lining and a Green X in the middle under it is a polo shirt, I can see she's wearing skirt!

"Jann!" I reached out my hand to her.

"Lex!" she grabbed my hand.

I looked around and hell is that my older but looks like younger cousin and Sylver?! We're also falling for a bit of time now!

Sylver's Black hair and light blue eyes didn't change it remained, he wore black formal over all.

Joshiel my cousin has a very red hair and Violet eyes, has a fantastic fucking dress that I cannot explain that has a Magnavox odyssey Printed scarf and of course those big boob- NO TIME FOR THAT.

"Joshiel!"

"Lex what the hell is going on!? Why are w-" she was suddenly grabbed by an entity and that entity was a Beautiful Goddess Odyssey the Pink heart….wait why do I know...in a flash a person also grabbed me, a light was coming from her so strong I was forced to close my eyes. Then everything was blocked out. I fainted


	2. Chapter 2

Alexia's P.O.V

"nggh..." weird that's weird I woke up with out my alarm waking me up…why am I on a couch? And is that Vert?!

I stared at her, and she noticed me.

"Everyone, The girl is awake" Vert said getting attention, I was uneasy with everybody looking at me.

"You're finally awake Lex!" Joshiel ran to my side.

"yo Josh what happened?" I casually asked her.

"You fainted out of exhaustion" one of the twins said her hair looked like white blonde and her Azure blue eyes is cool, wait...She looks like someone I know, huh? Wait I don't know any blondes!

"Mornin' sleepy head" another one of the twins said she looked taller than the other one...She must be the one who was carrying me.

"Morning?"

"Say what's your name?!" A purple headed person said...Neptune!?

"….Alexia, but call me Sora" my friends looked at me but Ja- ehem Lyan-that's her nickname- explained to them

"Sora? As in the sky?" Neptune eagerly asked, I nodded.

"I'm Blanc" a girl with sandy brown hair and dull but beautiful blue eyes said, she was wearing a dress/camisole and winter...thingy whatever the fuck that is, and also a puffy looking hat.

"I...actually know"

"Then you know me right?" Noire the black haired goddess asked

"yup the Workaholic Tsundere-" I was hit by her "OW!"

"I AM NOT TSUNDERE!"

"That girl knows how to push Noire's buttons!" Neptune said

"Its actually easy if you know enough things about her" I explained

"..." Another Blonde was there but was not speaking.

"by the way that other blonde haired girl's not talking" I said as I pointed to her...wait not talking? Blond hair?, I stared at her "Odyssey?"

"Y-yes...? wait how did you know that was my name?"

"I don't know, then you twins are Alex and Ki?" I pointed to the twins tilting my head. They nodded. But the girly looking twin stared at me with disbelief.

"Hoe did you know we are twins?" I simply shrugged

"Hey"I turned to see Daniella. She's mad I'm sure. Beside her was Histoire.

I looked around my eyes caught by a oh so familiar headphones and MP4

"Is this yours?" Blanc asked me

I nodded and she gave it to me.

"Be careful with your things, looking at that headphones its custom isn't it?" Alex asked pointing to my headphones

"Yeah" I put on the Headphones but not directly to my ears so I can hear the discussion and played music

"As you might not know Arfoire have become stronger than the 7 Goddesses themselves and we needed some help from the ExenDimension"

"That's what our dimension was called?" I asked

"Yes"

"ooooh~"

"all of you will be trained in a designated Nation Nathalie-san here at planeptune, Daniella-san at Lowee, Lyan-san at Leanbox, Joshiel-san at Magnavox, Sylver-san at Lastation and Sora-san at AlsFredz"

"Training?" my friends asked

"for combat, we're going to enter war" Vert said

"What?!" they say in unison, I simply smiled

"well Lady Histoire said that the ar-something person have become much more powerful than the 7 Goddesses, which is the 7 Beautiful women in front of us in front of us" I said, I gestured to the Goddesses

"I am Vert the Goddess of LeanBox, also known as Lady Green Heart I am the most matured of them all"

"I-I'm Odyssey the Goddess of Magnavox, also known as Lady Pink heart"

"I am Blanc the Goddess of Lowee, also known as Lady White Heart don't you dare listen to vert she's lying"

" I am Noire the Goddess of Lastation, also known as the elegant Lady Black Heart and don't forget it!"

"I am Alex this is Ki my twin we are the Goddesses of AlsFredz, also known as the twin Golden Hearts please just call us Alex and Ki"

"Neptune the main peotagonist and Goddess of This nation! AKA Lady Purple Heart!" The Godesses smiled at us.

"well you all already know our names right?" they nodded

"since it's getting late let's go to each of our nation now..." Blanc said

"Wait a minute, we still haven't accepted your terms yet! I mean are you serious?! Getting 6 children into war isn't an option!" Daniella said angrily, I knew this was to happen, everything went by so fast, of course she would be angry.

"Dan...stop it we have to, besides if you dont like this then you would have to go in a harder battle" I muttered

"H-huh?"

"War against anti-gods and fate" I smiled to her before waving her goodbye, we walked to the entrance, thankfully we were only in the employees lodge and not in that so high to the sky living quarters of Neptune. We entered a Limousine, I was about to close the door only to get stopped by Daniella

"A-are you sure about this?"

"Trust Blanc she is very trustworthy you know" I smiled at her warmly patting her head before looking to my other friends for a quick pep talk "Sylver oh Sylver you lucky bastard, you too miss Noire, Sylver is probably the strongest and most loyal of us, keep up the MMA buddy! And Lyan you wanted to learn how to use a spear right? Vert-san can teach you. Nathalie Nathaniel Nath Nate...good luck with that girl, Lastly...Josh long time no see...probably won't be able to see you again but we're used to it am I right?!"

"Aye aye captain" she answeredtears got to her eyes it have been ywars since we last saw each other, and our reunion is like this? Ouch but we're used to it

"Well bye bye! Remember that this blue haired kid loves you all!" the door closed and the limousine was quickly out of sight. Even the goddesses were surprised by the speed of the car

"Now! Lets not be all sad! That kid has a nice pep talk!" by the power of the main character she lifted up the sad aura around the girls-and one boy-.

as expected no fun if Alex is around we dismounted the limousine as soon as we reached the capital city to walk to the basilicom...when we were walking at the plaza of AlsFredz people were staring at me weirdly

"W-what's with them?"

"just couldn't believe a kid is gonna be one of our special soldiers"

"o-oh"

 **Now at the Basilicom Normal P.O.V as (Normal as it can be)**

I saw a White haired person with green eyes...She would look good in glasses, the girl wore a black T-shirt that was obviiusly too big for her and black slacks around her shoukders os a white cloak which inside is black. Note this she has so many bandages around her body and her head is covered also in bandages.

"Sofia! we're back!"

"welcome back..."

"hi"

"she's the special soldier that Lady Histoire, brought"

"oh okay"

"how are you not surprised?" I asked

"There's two kid who are both seemingly the same height of you and is competing at strength with Alex and Ki" she answered her eyes showing indifference

"Hey! Sofia! wait...Alex Ki!" a pair of twins ran to where we are

"yo sis" one of them said before turning to me

"...who's she?" Both of them asked

"Alexia call her Sora, She's gonna help us" Alex explained "So can you two go train Sora here? We're gonna talk to Sofia"

I glanced at 'Sofia' she was very very familiar but eh, the only white haired people I know are my grandparents.

"Sir yessir!" one of them saluted before beckoning me to follow them, and I did so.


	3. Chapter 3: Rave The Dragon General

Author: yo...

Edited: 3/1/16 – 3/16/16

 **Sora's P.O.V**

"Sis said to train you but, I know she meant find a trainer for you" Angel said

"How could ya know?" I asked glancing at her

"Alex is Alex if she meant something she meant the other thing" Angelica said with a grin

"What the fuck?" I muttered

"Deal with it Sora that's how we do things here" Angel patted me on the back

"You guys remind me of a certain class….."

 **Somewhere 4 kids where spying on them**

"Say sis is that her?"

"I-I think so..."

"She gotta be"

"Awww come on big bro don't be like that!"

(A/N: all four have a line here you should've known that by now right?)

 **Back to the three**

 **3** **rd** **person P.O.V**

Sora and the blonde haired twins walks into the Training grounds, The training grounds has many training objects and there are some- Three or so -generals in the training grounds,

"Whoa! This training grounds is huge! Almost like a school campus!" Sora says eyeing a truck with several guns and training swords

"Of course this training grounds is for CPUs, Candidates and the Generals so it's only natural for the size to be like this" Angel said while fiddling with her Tablet looking over someone's status, she then closed it and put in her inventory.

"Found someone perfect for her as a sparring partner for now?" Angelica asks her twin

"Yup, Hey! Dragon Scales!" Angel yelled to the group of three Generals the one with Blue-ish silver hair and Violet eyes ran to where the three is, he wears a White Long sleeved shirt that has yellow sleeves, also wears mint green Pants and leather shoes. He isn't much of a tall guy, since he is only 160 cm tall.

"What's up Angel?" He says looking at Angel

"We'd like you to meet Sora, Sora this is Rave" she gestured at the man

"Hi I'm Rave Vargaz AKA The Dragon scales general"

"The name's Alexia, call me Sora" Said Sora

Angelica took out her tablet and checked on someone's status or to be more precise Sora's status

EQUIPMENT:

Weapon: None.

Ring: Silver ring

Utility Item: None.

?: -

Clothes: Heat Haze set.

Head wear: None.

Processor: None.

Additional items: Digital Belt, Choker, MP-4.

Status:

'LVL: 1

HP: 1000

SP: 850

STR: 153

VIT: 134

INT: 130

MEN: 125

AGI: 120

TEC: 138

LUK: 110

MOV: 6

FIRE: 10

WATER/ICE: 0

WIND: 15

Lightning: 0'

"Meh, good enough" Angelica mutters then proceeding to check Rave's status

EQUIPMENT:

Weapon: Druako

Ring: Crimson shield ring

Utility Items: Transformation Disk

?: -

Clothes: Spring field set.

Head Wear: None

Processor: None

STATUS:

'LVL: 68

HP: 25000

SP: 2035

STR: 689

VIT: 700

INT: 536

MEN: 657

AGI: 443

TEC: 520

LUK: 265

MOV: 4

Abilities:

FIRE: 0

WATER/ICE: 0

Air: 0

Lightning: 0'

"Oh, nice match ups…..though Sora what kind of weapon do you want?" Angelica asks Sora

"Hmm….Sword, or dual Tanto!" Sora says with a shrug

"What about this then" Sora jumped a bit surprised before looking back at Alex- now wearing gloves-holding Dagger, a star and an unknown language was carved into the blade, the hilt also has some unknown inscriptions.

"Alex are you freaking serious?!" Angel says disbelief present in her face.

"Yeah, there's only one way to find out that she's really special" Alex says sternly, not caring about how she's potentially putting the young girl's life in danger.

Sora who was oblivious to everything took the gamble and held the dagger tightly.

"Do you feel anything? Any burning sensations? Any ice cold pain? Anything at all?" Angelica asks cautiously

"Nopey, not a single thing" Sora says swing the dagger around a bit

Angel and Angelica stared at Alex.

"Alright, I won't doubt her anymore" Alex said walking away

Four more blonde kids ran to them, one was boy who seems to be the most mature. The two who looks like the youngest hugged Alex-they were twins- the only ones who remain are the boy and the other girl, the boy's bangs that frame his face is white while the girl's was Red orange. The ones who hugged Alex had both of their hair pure blonde.

"Alex!" The two of them said

"Zien, Kien!" Alex hugged them back

"Two more pairs of twins? What's with the twins?" Sora asks

"It runs in the family…"The boy said

"As cold as always huh? Frost?" suddenly a voice said from behind of Sora

"Uwaahh!" Sora yelped then turned, it was Sofia. "oh….its just you Sofia…"

"The other girl's name is Jaycy, by the way" she pointed to the girl who is beside Frost

"oh"

"Oh yeah, here take this" Sofia handed Sora a chip "Ki told me that your Head phones have an extra compartment for chips, that one is so you can communicate with us"

"Thanks…." Sora mutters while fiddling with her headphones and finally found the compartment and put the chip in. She then proceeded to put it around her neck.

"Well then I'll see ya'll later" she said then walked back to the Basilicom

"She's a Weird fella isn't she?" Sora says looking at Sofia's retreating form

"She's the most normal one of us actually" Alex Said

"hmm hmm….."she mutters" WAIT WHAT?!"

"I knew it, anyways let's go kids, Rave and Sora is going to train" Alex led the kids back to the East Wing

"Meh, We'll leave her to you Rave, see ya" Angelica bid good bye

Now only the lingering Generals, Rave and Sora was in the training grounds

"Author Skip! Skip! I dun' wanna train just SKIP!" Sora yells to the Author

 **Ping Link! Entertainment Broadcast:**

UltiAlex: OKAY SHUT UP! Damn that lazy ass bitch

Infinite Zero: We based her off of you…

UltiAlex: …Am I that annoying?

Infinite Zero: No

UltiAlex: Am I that lazy?

Infinite Zero: Kinda

UltiAlex: wait….why are you here? This ain't a collab go back to your story! Anyways See y'all in the next chapter! Jyanne!


	4. Chapter 4: Celestia

UltiAlex: I'll make the Tagalog version soon and leave some things English.

Sora: ...welp that's gunna be hard...

Edited: 4-8-16

* * *

 **Celestia**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

After Avenir took over the world the goddesses went to find the 7 heroes' weapons to unlock Celestia after a few idiotic moments, The young soldiers, Histoire the goddesses had finally made it to Celestia most of the Makers stayed at Gameindustri and only Compa, IF and Broccoli came.

"it's such a fantasy-like, mysterious place" Compa said

"I've watched a lot of shit, but this is a first! It's so cool! There's rainbows everywhere!" Seidi exclaimed

"As if Nyan cat passed through this place" Joshiel added

"I agree" muttered Ki behind the two

"So...Arfoire is somewhere here?" IF asked

"Arfoire doesn't match the theme here, nyu" Broccoli said

"Yowch that's mean" Lyan said

"Be careful, everyone. Who knows what traps Arfoire has in store." Histoire said

"That's a pretty jinxing wor-"

"Hahahahahhaha!" A certain Old-looking gothic witch Laughed and stopped Nathalie from saying her lame ass sentence

"I AM NOT LAME!"

"Well Nath saying that sentence can also trigger an event flag" Daniella said, trrying to calm her Best friend down.

"Great. Right off the bat and it looks like the last boss is here" IF said annoyed

"Hush Iffy" Seidi said putting a hand on her shoulder

" I am amazed that you got here. praises to you all."

"If you are praising us, stop with the nonsense of making the lands collide!" Noire and Odyssey both yelled at her

"She talked!" Joshiel said surprised

"more like yelled..." Sora muttered

"Hmph. Like I would listen to the likes of you!" Arfoire said

" Good to hear. Now I can repay you for all you've done without worry" Noire said

"Hah! Like you can even do anything. You couldn't even face Avenir alone!" Arfoire insulted

"What? is that supposed to make me angry?" Noire said

"Noire's a big girl now" neptune joked

"Nice one Tune" Sora approved

"I know I can be Tactless and clumsy sometimes" Noire said

"Never thought Noire would say that to herself" Alex Admitted

"But, I'll still do my best for Lastation. Now, and forever." Noire continued to ignore them

Noire transformed to Black heart as Seidi readied his Rapier

"i am the Console Patron Unit of Lastation!" Black heart said

"Get ready for some beating Granny!" Seidi yelled

"Hah! It looks like you've learned to use those lips of yours Black heart." Arfoire said

"...Sexually" Ki added

"Ki stop joking around remember what she did to our Oracle?" Alex said

"Spare me" Ki said with a grin

"Are you mad….or what?" Sora asks

She turned to Sora then said " I'm never mad…."

Ki and Alex transforms into the Twin Golden Hearts as Sora summons her dagger, Rakiztar.

"You're a weird one"

"Now can I just say that I thank you for actions that made fate decide that I need a someone by my side or rather Joshiel by my side" Odyssey said

"You're way too nice." Arfoire said smirking

"But, I will never forgive you to what you have done to my Basilicom!" Odyssey said

Odyssey transformed to Pink Heart then Joshiel readies her AS50.

"Now, may I give my thanks?" Vert asked

Lyan Readied herself

"Hmph! So, It's the coward who went into hiding after losing her power." Arfoire said

"How dare you insult Lady Vert!" Lyan yelled

"Lyan...stand back I got this, Yes, I may be a coward then. But, I met Iffy, ran-Ran and my loyal lil Lyan because of it." Vert said

"Lady Vert..." both Iffy and Lyan muttered

"They approached me, not as Green Heart, but rather as Vert, a person...Ran-Ran and iffy are the ones who gave me the confidence to step out from hiding, and Lyan made me realize even if you don't have the ability to be a goddess you can still protect your nation!" Vert said

Vert then transformed to Green heart as Lyan Summoned her spear

" I thank you for my fate, and now, I shall repay you with your defeat" Green heart said

"That's kinda unfair..." Pink heart said weakly

"Right" Joshiel said

"Hmph. Is that why you raise your arms against me? how pathetic." Arfoire said

" I suppose a loner like you can't understand the value of friends" Blanc said

"Hah, shots fired" Daniella said

Sora gave a thumbs up to Daniella

"Me, a loner? Looks who's talking. You were ousted and scorned by Lowee." Arfoire insulted

"True that fact can't be changed" Blanc continued "But, Financier kept faith in me the entire time" Blanc ended

Blanc then transformed to White heart

"Even if She was the only reason, I will fight! Daniella!"

Daniella casually summons her sword

"Hmph. Incomprehensible." Arfoire said

"Well, the True Loner wouldn't understand, obviously!" Neptune said

"What does Incomprehensible means?" Sora muttered

"Who're you calling the True Loner?! Stop with the proper noun use!" Arfoire said

" But it's true right" Neptune asked

"Truest of the truesies" Sora said

"What is wrong with you two?!" Black heart said

"every single thing" Sora answered

"Not sure how I was before, but now I've got Compa, Iffy, Noire, Vert, Blanc, Odyssey, Alex, Ki...MAGES., Marvy, Tekken, CC2, Falcom, Puchiko..." Neptune continued

"Like I kept saying, it's 'Broccoli' Not 'Puchiko', nyu" Puchi-Broccoli angrily said

"Nath, Ella, Sora, Lyan, Josh, Seidi and Histy, too! I'm here because I want to be with them!" Neptune said optimistically

"I wouldn't try my best if it wasn't for them, y'know?" Neptune said

"Such lack of reason...The Septet would be disgusted would hear what you said" Arfoire said

"You think so too? I kind of think so, too. But, I don't care. I think it's important to believe in yourself" Neptune said

"Right!" Sora, Joshiel,, Seidi and lyan agreed

"That's why I'm gonna beat you with everyone..." Neptune said with determination flaming in her eyes

Neptune Transforms

"And we'll bring a happy ending to gameindustri!" Purple Heart Said

Nathalie smirks as she materializes her sword

"I thought this was all going to be serious. but Nep is always Nep" IF said

"Yes. Nep-Nep wouldn't be Nep-Nep without this" Compa said

"It's getting irritating, hearing you all yapping the same tune!" Arfoire said clearly trying to shut us up "It doesn't matter what you do! Gameindustri will be destroyed!"

"Arfoire...it seems like words will not reach you anymore..." Histoire said disappointed

"It's too late for that Histoire" Nathalie said

"Then we'll force Arfoire to stop. We won't let Gameindustri be destroyed!" Purple Heart said

"In the next chapter!" Sora said cheerfully while breaking the fourth wall

"OH COME ON SORA THAT WAS ANTI CLIMACTIC!" Lyan Yelled Sora just giggled

* * *

 **Ping Link Entertainment Broadcast:**

 **Next chapter preview:**

The ground shook The Goddesses' transformations deactivated, A shadowed figure was behind Sora before she could turn she was sent flying to Noire's Direction. The impact left the two on the ground unconscious. The dagger right at Alex's foot. Blanc summoned her Hammer and attacked the Shadowy figure, much to her displease it didn't do anything the figure walked to Alex.

Ki opened her mouth but instead of words distorted sounds came out, 'It only want's the dagger I think…..' Alex thought, She picked up the dagger handing it to the Shadowy figure.

 **Next Chapter; Error?!**

UltiAlex: Jyaane! I'll see y'all in the next chapter! And Scratch what I said earlier! I won't make the Tagalog version its hard.

Sofia: I wonder what happened.

UltiAlex: find out! In the next chapter!

Alex: HURRY UP THE MAKING OKAY?! Why does it take so long?

UltiAlex: Life hates me Alex, That's why. So shut up


	5. Chapter 5: ERROR

UltiAlex: Yo! UltiAlex here for a new chapter! Don't mind my absence for 3 months I think? Yup, don't mind it!

Akatsuki: UltiAlex does not own Hyperdimension neptunia and Odyssey! Odyssey belongs to Gianti-Faith and Hyperdimension neptunia is a product of Idea Factory and Compile heart!

UltiAlex: Exactly~ I only own my OCs and the ideas to make this story! Also Shitty Battle scene alert! I WARNED YOU!

* * *

Date Written: 4/22/16

Purple Heart was the first to engage Arfoire in battle, Dashing and slashing, "Hard Break!" She yelled executing a skill. It did a bit of damage, Neptune evaded Arfoire's attack successfully.

"Alright I got a plan! Tank line, Seidi, Blanc, Ki and Nep fall back! Don't Attack until I say so! Damage dealers! Noire, Vert, Odyssey and Sora divert its attention! Long range! Alex turn your weapon to a Gun! Joshiel and Alex behind the Tanks! Attack when they divert its attention! Support, Lyan, Daniella, Nathalie, and Compa attack without getting too close!" IF yelled, All did as they were told so.

It looked like they were winning but then, Nathalie got too close and got hit from Arfoire's trashing.

"Gee fucking darn it Nath!" Sora closed her eyes then chanted a skill. "God Mode!" she yelled, Alex made a confused look and so did Ki.

"Kid, I think you got the wrong skill!" Ki yelled then dashed back grabbing Odyssey's arm pulling her back.

"Wrong skill?" She looked at her dagger then sweatdropped, it was glowing Red and was changing forms "Oh….sorry! they sound too close!"

"….jerk, Support! Damage dealers back off!" Alex yelled to them

"Why?!" Neptune asked

"Long story!"

Sora, frowned its only a matter of time they'll notice so she had to make it fast, She swung her dagger the glow dissipated the form had changed it was now a Cleaver. 'Shit' she muttered under her breath, she shook her head gripping her cleaver running forward making a diagonal slash, followed by a strong round house kick making her stumble back. "Its too freaking heavy!" She chanted her spell again "God Mode" her Cleaver changed it was a Scythe now, she rolled her eyes. "Yea, this is 100% better" she said sarcastically before throwing it to the sky and jumping after it, she held the Dangerous weapon in her hands she made a overhead slash, Cutting The Boss in half. Her weapon firmly stuck in the ground.

"Great job kid, Blanc can you go help her pull it out?" IF tapped her shoulder, Blanc nodded walking to Sora gripping the handle of the scythe before pulling it out. Again the weapon glowed and retained its original form.

"What the heck was that? God Mode?" She asked looking straight at Sora's eyes, handing her weapon back. Sora summoned her menu and read the description

"'God Mode is a skill used by the former wielder of the dagger; it changes the dagger's form. Under any circumstances never use near Celestia or the Sharicite'…" She trailed off White Heart glared at her. Before asking "So? What's going to happen?"

As if to answer her answer the ground shook The Goddesses' transformations deactivated, a shadowed figure was behind Sora before she could turn she was sent flying to Noire's Direction. The impact left the two on the ground unconscious. The dagger landed right next to A

Ki opened her mouth but instead of words distorted sounds came out, 'It only want's the dagger I think…..' Alex thought, She picked up the dagger handing it to the Shadowy figure. The Figure took it and everything turned black.

Back to Exen Dimension, Noir Academy.

A student had found the N-gear laying on the floor in the room that Sora and the others used, and quickly handed the device to the Disciplinary committee.

"There's a game going" The Head muttered watching all that happened in the other dimension using the device. "Wait….some of them looks like some of our students, the names too….though the name Sora is so farfetched….Alexia...yes she looks like the girl, The Lyan one looks like her so called 'sister' "

The door opened revealing a Boy with Black hair and green eyes. Wearing their uniform "umm….that's mine….." the Boy said, The Head handed it to him. "Some nice game you have there" She said keeping an eye on Boy, she was sure the boy was not a student of the school, but decided to mind her own business.

"Ah, yes thank you I made it myself" He lied putting the N-gear in his pocket, then headed for the door, The door clicked on it place The Head put on an amused look "so that's how things are huh…" were her thoughts. She looked up revealing her face. The girl had Brown hair and Blue eyes, her face strongly resembled Noire's. Her voice sounding like White heart's. "Wonder what Miss 'Omega' will do" She shrugged her shoulder. The door burst open revealing a red head, with brown eyes, Her face similar to Neptune her hair style same as Vert's her, figure Ki's.

"What the heck was that?! Lei! Who was that boy?" She asked her voice sounding like Odyssey's but Harsh "Now now Julius, just make sure Miss 'Delta' does not encounter the boy."

"Err….why?" "I'll tell you when the time is right, but why are you here?" Julius slammed her hands at her table.

"Six students had gone missing after the first period. Sixth grade's Joshiel Flores an Honor student, Fifth Grade's Perseverance section's top 2 and 3, Alexia Zumeiru and Jann Lester, and the Three at Courage section, Nathalie Syev, Daniella Sys and Seidi Cervert."

"I don't see why you're surprised; Mr. Cervert is known to skip classes. And drag others to trouble"

"Yes, but the last time they were seen is at the Gaming club! All of them! That was where they find that thing right?!"

The other girl looked away staring outside her eyes covered by her hair

"Call 'Delta'" She said, the other girl nodded then ran off. "Gaming club is so far from the gate…..so why there?" She glanced at the door 'that device…..is it the reason of all this? Who was that Boy? Does Delta know? What happened to those kids?' so many questions were left unanswered, but the real question was, why?

With the boy from earlier.

He stared at the N-gear. White letters started showing at the black screen.

'Beta Arc; complete.

Proceeding to New Beginning Arc.

ERROR; cannot load Arc in current Dimension.

Loading Arc in another Dimension….

Success!

Start Game

Continue

Gallery

DLC

Extras

Settings

Exit'

He selected to start the game; The Game flashed White for a second enough to light his face showing his sadistic grin.

* * *

 **Ping link Entertainment Broadcast:**

 **Next Chapter Preview:**

"Why do I even have to come with you two to Celestia? If I'm just gonna hide until something happens?" I muttered bored

"It's your duty as the famous Golden Elite player of AlsFredz, now come" Alex, the Golden heart, The Time Goddess of the two Goddesses.

I heard explosion I stood up and peeked out of my hideout, the goddesses are teaming up on Purple heart and Purple player, some of the EPs are still missing probably still thinks that they are not needed yet.

As for the ones that are there, Black player and that cutesy Green player, that Green player isn't even taking this seriously! She wasn't using her drive! The only armor she wore is that weird mask. Wah! That's dangerous swinging that lance around without a care!

"Lady Purple Heart!" the Purple player screamed, Pink Heart had used her cannons to blow her of the edge. She lost consciousness that I'm sure, Ki got caught in one of her blasts and lost consciousness.

"Your turn Purple Player" White heart said, with a hint of menace in her voice.

 **Next Chapter; New Beginning.**

UltiAlex: Dayumn, dunno what I did there but I did what I did.

Alex: you did this under an hour?!

UltiAlex: seems like it.

Sora: Who's Omega?

UltiAlex: You'll know soon

Alex: Who's the shadowed figure?

UltiAlex: You'll know soon

Ki: Who's the Boy?

UltiAlex: You'll know soon

Sora: God mode? WTF?

UltiAlex: It's exactly what it sounds like. Alright Guys I'll see y'all in the next chapter! Jyaane~


	6. Chapter 6 I APOLOGIZE

So I just realised I fucked up the first and second chapter, and I lost the chapter six...I WAS WRITING THE SEVENTH CHAPTER TOO! DAMMIT. Anyways I'll try and hurry up qith the chapter six so sorry if you got confused. My sincerest apologies.

Now for real its all rewritten


	7. Last note

So. its been so long now. So dang long since I last wrote and published.

But no worries in this long time I have gone under. I focused more on improving my writing style and way of thinking to better my stories.

You may or may not see a full rewrite of this one. If ever I go back to writing in the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise. I would most likely be writing something completely different from this one.

Less meta, more experimental.

As my friend Kaiyo would say, _Fuck Meta_. So I just wanted to upload this for some kind of disclosure.

But if you liked the concept of this and the general idea. and would like to see how much I can play with this idea in my new style of writing.

Feel free to tell.

anyways, NomadChild. Previously known as UltiAlex, bidding their goodbye!

Auf Wiedersehen.


End file.
